


The Darker, The Better

by SwordofRebecca



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: General, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-12
Updated: 2009-12-12
Packaged: 2017-10-04 09:23:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwordofRebecca/pseuds/SwordofRebecca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Notes: I finally have something for the  Kingdom Hearts fandom. This is one the most intimidating fandoms I've  ever been it as it's huge and full crazy in both good and bad ways.  Anyway, this fic was for a Valentine's Challenge, and since  Axel/Demyx is my OTP, guess who I went with? Course it's hardly a  simple relationship. I hope you get a basic idea of how I "Ship"  these two in this fic. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Darker, The Better

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: I finally have something for the Kingdom Hearts fandom. This is one the most intimidating fandoms I've ever been it as it's huge and full crazy in both good and bad ways. Anyway, this fic was for a Valentine's Challenge, and since Axel/Demyx is my OTP, guess who I went with? Course it's hardly a simple relationship. I hope you get a basic idea of how I "Ship" these two in this fic. Enjoy!

* * *

The darker, the better. When it came to chocolate, Axel often repeated that phrase to anyone who'd even bother to listen. Sadly, or maybe not, Demyx was the only one who did. Roxas never cared, and everyone else was either too distant or they were just enemies. Fortunately for Axel, Demyx agreed, which was a rare treat in and of itself since they rarely agreed on much of anything. At least Roxas often agreed with Axel, just not on sweets.

The bar Axel held in his hands contained seventy percent cacao, which by chocolate standards, lent plenty of tasty strength. Even the aroma proved so powerful, it practically emanated through the blue wrapping. Perfect. Not that stronger forms didn't exist, because they did, but anything over seventy percent made Axel's nose wrinkle, not to mention his tastebuds. He didn't mind sweet bitterness, but even he had limits. Something Demyx, oddly enough, lacked when it came to chocolately goodness. Not that such a thing shocked Axel, but ninety-nine percent cacao proved too much for most people-period. But, not Demyx, oh no, so the redhead counted himself lucky that he got to choose the bar they'd supposedly be sharing.

They sat at a table, one across from the other. Both of them smiled, but Demyx always glowed, or so it seemed to Axel. He remembered Roxas claiming that they were the only two who smiled without looking creepy or phony. Axel never thought much of it. Demyx, on the other hand, did.

_See, that means we still have our Hearts, even if they're incomplete._

_No, stupid. We are incomplete because we don't have hearts. Will you ever get that through your thick skull?_

Hearts, no Hearts, bla bla bla. One of the many topics Axel and Demyx argued endlessly whether Roxas was around or not. Sometimes the boy just looked blank, which surprised no one. Other times, he looked amused, which made Axel's chest flutter. He wished Roxas were here now. Purely for entertainment purposes.

Axel carefully opened the wrapper, his gloved fingers carefully grazing over the dark brown bar before breaking it in half with a very audible snap. He leaned back, closing his bright green eyes as he inhaled the powerful, heady aroma. He never needed to ask if it tasted as good as it smelt because he had this chocolate before. Demyx, on the other hand, hadn't. Axel looked across the table, at the youth who bounced on the chair like a giggly, eager little baby.

_Too cute._ Axel imagined himself chuckling, but all he could manage was a grin of his own.

Holding a piece to his lips, Axel let his tongue roll gently over the chocolate, moistening it, tasting it, savoring the flavor that would soon increase in strength. He didn't take his eyes off Demyx, who had his gloved hands clasped in front of him, his aquamarine eyes shining like the wild sunlit sea he represented so well. No one in the Organization had eyes quite like that, not even Roxas.

Axel's thoughts of eyes dissipated once he finally opened his mouth and bit down hard into to chocolate. The strength of the cacao could have knocked him on the floor and fucked him, but Axel never ate such treats too quickly. Oh no. That would just defeat the entire purpose of eating dark, savory sweets. Instead, he let the chunk melt in his mouth, his tongue running across his lips to capture any leftover taste, before he finally swallowed. He did this with every piece he held, his green eyes never wavering from the now practically salivating Demyx.

"Mmmmmm..." Axel moaned everytime he swallowed, and each time he did, Demyx bounced, still smiling, still eagerly waiting to get his half. _Too cute, too cute. It's why you're mine._ Only Roxas was missing from the scene, and Axel wished his best friend could see this, preferably while eating a tub of popcorn.

Once finished, he leaned forward with a feral grin, lust filled eyes, and a mind full of mischief. "Want some?"

Demyx clapped his hands. "Yes! Yes! I want some!"

_Too cute_. Placing his gloved palms on the table, Axel slowly stood up and motioned his Junior forward. "Come here. Give me a kiss."

"Okay," Demyx answered, the chains on his coat rattling as he did as he was told.

Grabbing the boy's hands, Axel easily captured his mouth, lacing the youth's tongue with strong cacao flavoring. He can taste the eagerness on Demyx's lips, feel the desire under leather gloves, and it gave Axel a flutter in his chest. Just like Roxas did, except that sensation was entirely different. Not better, not worse, just different. With Roxas, everything was easy, definable, certain. Allies, best friends, anything but romance because without a Heart, such a notion was impossible. Even with a Heart, romance plus Roxas equalled bad idea. With Demyx, well, Axel just never knew, but what he did know, as his grip on Demyx's hands tightened, was that he could never stand the idea of the musician being with anyone else.

"Mmmmmm..." Both of them moaned before finally pulling away.

With a heavy sigh, Demyx fell back against the chair, his smile even more radiant than usual. "That was good!"

Axel nodded. "Yup. Best chocolate I've ever had."

"So, can I have the other half?" Demyx asked, his hand outstretched for a piece of chocolate heaven.

Axel raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Were you expecting me to share?" He held the other half up like it was a gold piece.

"Yes, of course!" Demyx replied, bouncing once again. "Come on!"

"Too bad," Axel said as he bit into more cacao tasty treat. "Get your own."

Demyx slammed his hands on the table with a resounding BOOM. "You jerk!" He nearly kicked the chair as he stalked away from the table. "That's it! We're not having sex tonight."

_Figures._ Axel shrugged, but really he felt his penis practically deflate. Not that he'd ever admit it in a million years. Still, he had to admit that an angry Demyx gave him some fuzzy feelings. "Gee, what a shame. I'll just spend some quality time with Roxas."

"He's on a mission, you prick!" The boy snapped before disappearing out of the room.

"Oh," Axel groaned. "Forgot..." The scent of dark chocolate assaulted his nostrils once more, and that made it all better. Axel beamed. "Chocolate is better than sex, anyway."


End file.
